jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon Riviere
|manga = Chapter 26 |anime = Episode 9 |jva = }} Dr. is a working with the Outspoken Doctors for Human Rights (ODH). He led a team of doctors that was dispatched to Autonomous Region X. Appearance Leon is a fair skinned man with fair that spiky hair that stands straight up, which is a dark blond in the anime. He has two scars on the right side of his face, the first above his right eye and the second to the right of his mouth. He wore a dark jacket over a light coloured shirt and medium coloured pants. Personality He is committed to ODH's mission despite the risks involved and is quite brave, as he attempted to save his fellow doctors and Koko's Squad from the Balkan Dragons by taking personal responsibility. After being kidnapped by Dragan Nikolaevich and despite being threatened more than once he largely maintained his composure and did not panic. Relationships Leon has a strong leadership presence and commands the loyalty of the doctors he led to Autonomous Region X, although they were also prepared to continue with their mission in the event that something happened to him. History He is a veteran member of ODH and has been sent to war-torn regions before, having previously dealt with soldiers. Plot Dragon Shooter Arc .]] ODH contracted with HCLI to be transported into Republic T's Autonomous Region X and sent a team of ten led by Leon which included Marguerite Mesner, the sole female physician in the group. She was apparently the second in command of the team as she assumed a leadership role after Leon was abducted. While Koko Hekmatyar was being briefed on the mission, she looked at Leon and he bowed to her. He thanked her after she agreed to transport his team and stated that he trusted her to transport them safely after she pointed out that she was an arms dealer. He then gathered up the doctors to board the aircraft, an Antonov An-12. Observing the doctors' behaviour, Lutz commented that they appeared orderly and disciplined and that Leon himself looked like a mercenary. As the flight neared Region X, Leon gave a brief overview of its bloody history of ethnic tensions, mentioning that the Balkan Dragons were the most notorious local militia involved in . Led by Dragan Nikolaevich things could get very messy for both Koko and ODH if they were to encounter the Dragons. Nonetheless, Leon rallied his fellow doctors, impressing Lutz, who Valmet then teased about joining ODH. After they landed at Planina Airport, the doctors concealed themselves behind a tarp in the cargo bay. Dragan however knew that the doctors were on board and arrived at the airport demanding that they be turned over to him. Koko refused to back down but tensions increased when Dragan resorted to violence against the air force captain who was her contact and a truckload of milita reinforcements arrived. Leon decide to try to talk things over with Dragan because of the problem their presence was causing Koko and emerged from hiding. He boldly addressed Dragan, asking to be heard out, but in response the latter drew his pistol and shot him in the right shoulder. Reasoning that the doctor treated his enemies, making him by extension and enemy of the Balkan Dragons, Leon was shot a second time in the cheek. Following Lehm's intervention Koko ordered her squad to attack. The Balkan Dragons were wiped out but Dragan was spared and forced Leon at gunpoint to get into his Mercedes-Benz and was able to escape. Koko afterwards informed Marguerite that Leon had been kidnapped. Somewhere in the countryside Dragan pulled over to order his units to shoot down Koko's An-12 when it took off, threatening dire consequences if they failed. Leon wondered why anyone would follow someone so childish as Dragan ranted and the latter threatened to torture him on camera, which Leon laughed at. Following their escape from the airport and dropping off Marguerite and the rest of the doctors near the refugee camp where they would work, Koko informed the former that she planned to rescue Leon. She assigned Lehm to handle it and he picked Mao and Wiley for support. The trio prepared an ambush for a convoy that Dragan was in. He was threatening Leon that the latter would not survive to see morning as the convoy approached the kill zone, whereupon Wiley detonated a that took out all the vehicles except for Dragan's car. Lehm took out the driver, captured Dragan and secured Leon. After tying up Dragan and leaving him to be picked up by U. S. Marines dispatched by Scarecrow, Leon was reunited with his fellow doctors. Anime and manga differences *D-30s are in the background when Leon comes out to try and talk to Dragan. Dragan's reply after shooting Leon and his second shot are shown from the perspective of the camera.Episode 9 *Dragan taking Leon hostage and Koko's order to Jonah not to shoot him are shown in real time in addition to the flashback of Dragan escaping. *The squad is not shown reacting to Koko's comment about getting shot down. *Leon reacts when Lehm rescues him.Episode 10 Trivia *Leon placed 48th in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012. Ironically he is ranked lower than Dragan, who came in at 46th.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Outspoken Doctors for Human Rights